


【带卡】带人的同学聚会

by FFFORI



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 【带卡（非浪漫关系）】【止鼬（浪漫关系）】现代设定，八十年代末九十年代初，架空现实，故事发生在那种东南方湿热的梅雨季过后炎热夏日里的小城。水门班是普通人，都有他们普通的小日子。琳跟一个朴实的男人结了婚，带人和鹿惊都是单身。他们之间可能会发生些什么，但是他们从没有让这些发生过。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito & Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】带人的同学聚会

内轮带人推着一辆破自行车走在路上。快到晚饭的点了，可他还是不紧不慢地走着。车把上挂着装菜的塑料袋，下午也没什么新鲜的蔬菜了，他买了几根茄子。现在已经过了初夏，天气也燥热起来，茄子已经没有两个月前那么嫩了，但是烧一下也很好吃。他还买了苦瓜，虽说这些菜没有特别能摆，但是至少他今天买的菜够琳吃上一天了。他主要是去买凉菜，琳说她来准备大菜，她还说鹿惊要做鱼。带人说别搞太复杂的，又不是什么节日。他在卤菜店的玻璃柜台前面想着挑哪几种，他和琳喜欢吃些甜的，鹿惊没这么喜欢。带人想不出来吃什么的话就买了素什锦，买了大份的，还有蜜汁豆干。带人买了盐水毛豆，因为他们肯定会喝酒。

他路过水果店的时候买了一个果篮，最普通的那一种，现在放在车篓里，但是又太大了塞不进去，只能斜斜放着。他穿着洗成抹布的旧T恤，下身是工装短裤，脚上的板鞋在出门前刷过了，但是还是能看出来很旧。他在街上安静地走着，走到自己小学同学琳家里去参加同学聚会，虽然说是同学聚会但也只有三个人。自己以前暗恋过琳，但是小学毕业了也没有表白。他也不清楚，当时害羞吧，而且对“喜欢”这个概念懵懵懂懂的，只觉得看到琳的时候会跟开心，如果有可能的话想一直看着琳。保护她，想要看着琳笑起来，看到她流眼泪的话会很难过。他以前和鹿惊关系不好，孩子间的小打小闹，现在想来，他能活到三十岁，能自力更生，还得算是鹿惊救了他一命，但这又牵扯到他救过鹿惊的性命，他们两个人的命纠缠在一起，互相拉着对方一起活。当时是他们小学毕业的那个暑假一起出去玩的时候出了事，带人推开了鹿惊，自己落下了一身疤。他当时以为自己要死了，他爸妈早就死了，他想不到谁还会来管他。但最后带人没死成，只是因为带人姓内轮。他后来听说当时琳哭的上气不接下气，鹿惊还算冷静，跑到路边的公共电话亭里打了内轮斑的电话。带人的爸妈死后，他的表叔，内轮家里最有话语权的人，内轮斑，就成了他的监护人。最后救护车来抬走了带人，内轮斑还穿着西装，开着自己的车送琳和鹿惊回家。鹿惊问过斑可不可以去看一眼带人，内轮斑说不行，鹿惊也没再坚持了。后来带人养了很久的伤，也没有去上学，斑自己教他，想要带人接手自己的生意。但是带人不想做生意。他小学的时候不喜欢读书，但是他现在无比想要和琳，和鹿惊一起上学。带人出院以后已经是上高中的年纪了，他出院以后第一件事就是去找鹿惊和琳，幸好他们都没有搬家。久别重逢，再见到面的三人抱在一起痛哭。如果是小学时候的带人，他肯定会为抱到了喜欢的女生而脸红心跳，会抗拒和见面就要吵架的鹿惊拥抱。但是现在带人的内心非常平静，他没什么想的，只希望他们三个人能好好活着，健康平安。

现在三十多岁了琳也跟别人结了婚。跟自己一样单身的还有鹿惊，鹿惊现在在当小学老师，是一个体面的工作。中途有一段时间他和琳都没有见过鹿惊，后来鹿惊找上他们，说之前是在忙教师资格证。他上次见到鹿惊还是几个月前，他替鹿惊的学校去送订的报刊杂志，鹿惊走出校门，像是没想到来人是带人。那年夏天的事故之后，带人右半边和身体都落下来疤，身体功能并无大碍，但是没什么公司愿意录用他。他没有继续读初中，也没有去读高中，让斑带着他去办了身份证，然后就出来打工了。带人只能去找一些不怎么和人接触的工作，他在工作时沉默寡言，工作认真。这些工作大多是临时工，他买了一个手机，最普通的按键的那种，只有打电话和收发短信的功能，用来存着老板们的联系方式。因为老板们看他沉默老实，肯卖力气还干活利索，所以都愿意找他做事。他的联系人里除了工作上的老板，就只有琳和鹿惊了。他做的工作很杂，老板让他做什么他就去做，现在是开面包车送货，那次正好送到了鹿惊的学校，而且正好是鹿惊下楼来取。他没想到是鹿惊，鹿惊看起来倒是很惊喜，说我们好久没聚在一起了，工作忙吧？带人点点头，是挺忙的。鹿惊笑起来的时候会眯起眼睛，过了这么多年他笑起来的样子还是跟小学的时候一模一样：带人辛苦了。带人笑起来，这有什么，都是一些力气活，我也就有手有脚的。你带一群小孩可不容易吧，我们小学的时候有多闹腾你也是记得的。鹿惊点点头：是啊，我都记得。他只帮鹿惊搬到了班级门口，没有进去，他怕脸上的疤会吓到孩子们。带人还有其他工作，替鹿惊把报刊杂志搬上楼以后就要走，但是鹿惊叫住他，匆匆跑进教师办公室又匆匆跑出来，递给带人一瓶橘子汽水。鹿惊还说对不起，办公室里没有冰箱，只有常温的。天气很热，阳光也很刺眼，蝉鸣声锯子一样割在带人的脑袋里。带人道了谢，他有点渴了，可能是他舔嘴唇的动作太过明显，鹿惊又跑回办公室，用纸杯接了一杯饮水机里的凉水给带人，带人一手拿着纸杯一手拿着汽水向鹿惊道谢，鹿惊对他笑笑，说不打扰你了。带人走在路上的时候喝完了水，坐在车里想着要不要喝饮料，最后他还是决定打开。他握着几分钟之前鹿惊握过的地方，易拉罐里面的糖水已经是温热的了，喝下去很甜腻，并不解渴，糖浆好像堵在他嗓子里一样，感觉咽下去了但还是附着在粘膜上，烧得他口腔灼痛。但是他还是把这一瓶都喝完了，因为这是他小时候最喜欢的汽水，他现在也很喜欢。

带人在精英辈出的家里就像个异类。特别是他拒绝接受内轮斑的生意以后，斑一直对他很生气。带人的大侄子是公务员，二侄子是重点高中重点班的第一名。他的表弟止水在自己创业，看起来也是混的风生水起。他跟家里人的关系不咸不淡的，二侄子住校，他回家的时候不怎么能看到，基本是大侄子和表弟会陪他喝茶。带人也不知道跟他的公务员侄子和企业家表弟能聊什么，大多数时间里他们就是沉默地喝茶。他从不落下一次家族聚餐，因为吃饭不用付钱，还可以把剩下的打包带走，可以吃上好几天。斑嘴上骂带人骂的很凶，凶到年龄仅次于带人的止水得出来劝架，一般都是斑单方面地骂，骂到气头上还抄起家里的蒲扇要打带人，这个时候止水会冲过去拉住斑的手，拦在斑面前不让斑看到带人，嘴上说劝着叔叔不要生气，说自己表哥带人有自己的想法，也没干什么伤天害理的事情，就放手让他去干吧。止水一边劝着一边给鼬使眼色，鼬心领神会，硬拉起跪在斑面前的带人，把他拉出屋子让他陪自己去买汽水，然后两个内轮一起走在街上喝汽水，鼬说你也不要往心里去，我们家这位大叔叔是什么脾气我们也都清楚。路要自己走，日子要自己过。合适自己的日子就是最好的日子。他们两个在外面一直晃到天黑，等到晚饭之后回家，看到止水还在客厅，桌上是做好的饭。止水说斑现在不生气了，也吃过饭了，现在回屋休息去了。你们现在回来了就把饭热一热赶快吃了吧。老祖宗他是不会拉下脸来道歉的，表哥，你也别跟他生气，老祖宗年纪大了，一些思想可能还是他们时代的产物了。你有什么需要帮忙的就跟小鼬和我讲，家里有我们呢。带人很感谢他的亲人们，但是他没向家里要过钱。斑嘴上还是很毒，但是家里的锁一直没换过，带人看了看自己手中的家门钥匙，更加小心地保管着。每年过年的饭桌上，内轮斑作为大家长是坐在主位的，他总会意味深长地看一圈围坐着的小辈，开口：在我们内轮家，只有公务员，医生，律师，老师，和家族的耻辱。止水和鼬看起来比带人还紧张，眼神一直在斑和带人之间跳跃，随时做好跳起来拉架的准备。带人想了想，那自己就应该是那个家族的耻辱了。

到现在，小学同学中带人也只跟琳和鹿惊有联系。他也没问过琳和鹿惊关于其他小学同学的事情，他们也没有跟带人主动提，好像他们关于小学的经历，只是属于他们三个人的。他把自行车锁在琳家的单元楼下，提了菜走楼梯上去，楼道里印着各种小广告，打开门以后是不大的两室一厅，琳和鹿惊已经在厨房里忙起来了。鹿惊看到带人来了，探出头来笑了一笑：带人，你又迟到了。琳对带人说别听他的，是他来太早了。带人一手提着果篮一手提着菜，琳赶忙找了块抹布擦擦手，围裙都没解开就去接带人的果篮：啊呀，带人，这么客气呀！今天又不是什么节日，就是随便吃顿饭，那谢谢你老。我们吃完饭一起吃吧。带人点点头，说应该的，然后把自己买的卤菜拿出来先放进冰箱，关上门后跟琳说等热菜做好了用盘子装一下就行。带人发现琳的丈夫不在家，问他去哪里了。琳说她老公又不认识你们，听说你们要来以后就去他老爸老妈家吃饭了。带人去洗手间把手洗干净，要去厨房帮忙。琳说没有多余的围裙了，她身上穿着一件，还有一件在鹿惊身上。鹿惊现在正忙着煎鱼。带人凑过去看：啊拿盐码过一遍啦。鹿惊翻了个白眼：当然弄过老！这种东西啊能忘啊。带人继续问：你们啊是自己在家杀鱼哒？琳回答道：这么热滴天谁还自己在家弄啊，店里喊老板弄的。带人问啊有什么要帮忙哒？琳让带人帮忙洗菜切菜，她自己去检查汤炖的怎么样老。

夏日黄昏，厨房里挤了三个人还挺热，做个菜会忙出一身汗。带人对他们说：别弄了，再弄吃不掉了，我还带了凉菜。琳说：菜不多，鹿惊做的鱼也没什么实在的肉。最后三个凉菜三个热菜一个汤摆了一整个小方桌。带人给他们三个开好冰啤酒，问琳要不要杯子，琳说好累不想洗杯子我们直接用瓶子喝吧。鹿惊坐在带人对面，接过带人递来的啤酒以后说了声谢谢，然后他们三个人，一边聊一边吃饭。琳说她在医院遇到的事情，鹿惊说他在学校遇到的事情，带人说不上来，只能说一点工友们聊天时候听到过的奇闻轶事。

他们三个人在黄昏与灯光中吃饭，一直在聊天，带人想，大家都活的好好的真是太好了。


End file.
